03785
}} is the 3,787th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 7 July, 2004. Plot Part One Siobhan is sitting outside Victoria Cottage with Val and Chloe, looking devastated. At Holdgate Farm, Carl is cleaning Tom's car. Carl jumps when Tom comes over and accuses Carl of having a guilty conscience. Matthew covers for him by saying he has a hangover. Tom tells Carl that the last time he cleaned his car was when he was a young boy. Matthew lies by saying that the car was dirty from carrying some tools in it. Tom tells Matthew, Jimmy and Carl that he is on his way to the Haulage yard to check out the damage from last nights’ break in. Matthew tells Tom that there was hardly anything missing. In the garden of Victoria Cottage, Chloe and Val are with Siobhan. Chloe asks Siobhan to try and talk to Frances. Siobhan refuses. PC Calburn and PC Johnson arrive and Siobhan invites them in. At Holdgate Farm, Carl is worrying about what Chas saw. Matthew points out that she was so drunk she wouldn't remember. Matthew tells Carl that the only thing they can do is hold their nerve. Carl starts to panic and tells Matthew and Jimmy that he couldn't sleep. Matthew says that as far as Carl is concerned, Paul is at home eating his corn flakes. At Victoria Cottage, PC Johnson enquires after Paul's black eye. Siobhan and Syd explain that Carl did it but they had made up since then. Syd directs PC Johnson and PC Calburn to Holdgate Farm. PC Johnson tells Siobhan that Paul must have lost his balance on the roof. PC Johnson tells her that there will be a full inquest. Siobhan is suspicious as to why Paul was on the roof in the first place. At Hotten General Hospital, Nurse Latham brings Edna a zimmer frame. Edna tells her to take it away. The nurse tells her that she won't be allowed to go home until they are satisfied she can use the zimmer frame properly. At Holdgate Farm, Matthew is telling Carl to go up the scaffolding to avoid Tom asking awkward questions. A police car arrives and Matthew tells Carl to leave the police to him. PC Johnson tells Matthew and Carl that Paul is dead. Matthew invites PC Calburn and PC Johnson into the house. In Café Hope, Val, Viv, Donna and Emily are talking about Paul's death. Sadie arrives and comments that death is cheaper than divorce. Emily is unimpressed by Sadie's comment, reminding her that she lost Butch to a tragic accident. Val tells Viv that she had to ring Paul's mother because Siobhan was too upset to do it. Val tells them that Siobhan has no family. At Holdgate Farm, Carl is explaining to PC Calburn and PC Johnson about his argument with Paul. Carl explains that Paul came to Holdgate Farm yesterday but went home after. Carl starts to cry and the Police leave, thanking Carl for his co-operation. Sadie arrives as the Police are leaving. In the shop flat, Dawn and Jean are laughing at the television. Donna walks in and asks how they can watch the telly when Paul Marsden is lying dead somewhere. Viv arrives and Jean tells her that the name of the program is 'sex with your ex, how I finally won my man back'. Viv comments that it is tragic how some women cling to the past. Jean says it is tragic how some women take their men for granted. Dawn says they should think about Siobhan. Donna talks about Paul's body and asks Viv how she could let her daughter see that. Viv tells Donna to go and lie down but Donna reminds her that she doesn't even have a bedroom. Donna gets angry and says how she is sick of the smell of dirty nappies and how she can't even get upset in private. Donna storms out and Dawn and Jean laugh at the television. Chloe and Syd leave Victoria cottage and discuss Siobhan's weird behaviour, talking as if Paul is still alive. Syd says that if he dies, Chloe would throw a party. Chloe snaps at Syd for trying to make every situation about him. Syd says that Chloe is not the only one who is upset. Viv arrives and tells Chloe that seeing Paul's body brought back memories of Vic's death. Chloe says she will pass on Viv's condolences. Viv tells Siobhan that she thought it was the end of her world when Vic died but that things will eventually get better. Viv tells Siobhan that Paul was a lovely man who will be missed. At Holdgate Farm, Sadie is talking to Jimmy about Paul's death. Sadie says that it was a strange death and that the worst thing was that Siobhan found Paul's body. Carl walks off in a state. Sadie asks if it was something she said. A nurse arrives at the hospital and asks Edna why she is being difficult. She tells Edna that the quicker she uses the zimmer frame, the quicker she will be able to go home. Edna snaps at the nurse and reminds her that she is to be called Mrs Birch. The nurse asks if Edna lives on her own. Edna tells the nurse that she has friends and neighbours. The nurse insists that Edna will want to get back to them and tells Edna to get up. Edna slowly gets up but is clearly in a lot of pain. At Victoria cottage, Siobhan tells Chloe that Paul always said she was selfish. Chloe tells her that it isn't true. Siobhan insists that if she hadn't gone out, none of this would have happened. She says that there is no one to blame but herself. Siobhan tells Chloe that she hopes Paul's death was quick and that he didn't suffer. At Holdgate farm, Matthew tells Carl that they got away with it. Carl storms off saying he has to tell Siobhan how Paul really died. Jimmy and Matthew tell him not to be stupid. Jimmy says that it involves them all now. Carl tells Matthew and Jimmy to tell them that he did it and pushes Matthew out of the way. Matthew slaps Carl. Carl starts to cry, saying that him and Paul were just messing about. Part Two Dawn and Jean arrive at the Woolpack. Jean tells Terry that she has a proposition for him. Jean explains about her living situation to Terry and he thinks that this means they want to live with him. Terry explains that he only has two bedrooms and Jean tells Terry that she never said anything about Terry staying there. Dawn leaves. At the hospital, Jarvis arrives to see Edna using her zimmer frame. Jarvis offers to help her back into bed but Nurse Latham says that they will never get her out again. Jarvis thinks it is too soon for her to be up and about considering she was only in theatre last week. Nurse Latham points out that muscles seize up if you stop moving them. She tells Jarvis that Edna will need help when she gets home. At Holdgate Farm, Jimmy asks Carl if he is feeling better. He tells him to take the rest of the day off and says that he will take care of Matthew and Tom. Jimmy tells Carl that everything will be fine. In the Woolpack, Terry is shocked by Jean's request, for him to move out of Connelton View. Dawn admits that TJ needs to get into a routine and that it is hard to do that at the Hopes. Jean tells Terry that it would look good with CAFCAS, showing them that he is a concerned Father. At Holdgate Farm, Matthew can't understand why Carl isn't able to handle Paul's death. Jimmy sticks up for Carl by saying that he is shaken and that he has never seen a dead body before. Jimmy tells Matthew that slapping Carl every time he looks like he is going to break is not the way forward. Matthew hears Tom's car pull away. They are shocked because they thought Tom had gone to bed. In the Woolpack, Pearl is asking about Edna's condition. Jarvis tells Pearl and Len that when Edna does come out of hospital she is going to need a lot of care, and therefore they need a plan. Pearl agrees to organise a cleaning rota. Len points out that Edna's bed will need moving downstairs. At Victoria Cottage, Chloe opens the door to Marlon. Marlon tells Siobhan how sorry he is. Carl arrives at Victoria cottage and asks to see Siobhan. Matthew and Jimmy drive past just as Carl is going in to Victoria cottage. Matthew orders Jimmy to turn the car around. Carl tells Siobhan how sorry he is. Matthew and Jimmy arrive and offer their condolences to Siobhan. Matthew and Jimmy take Carl away. Marlon queries Siobhan's friendship with the Kings. Siobhan says that they had never even said hello before Paul's death. Chloe says that no one has a bad word to say about Paul. Siobhan asks why not and calls Paul a selfish swine. Siobhan starts to tell them how he never did anything around the house for years, and that when he finally did he fell off the roof and died. In a state, Siobhan asks why Paul has left her alone. Outside Victoria cottage, Matthew and Jimmy are scolding Carl for going to visit Siobhan. Carl tells Matthew that he can't leave Siobhan in the state she is in. Matthew says that Carl is too soft for prison. Matthew and Jimmy struggle to get Carl into the car. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday